pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Yanaihara
"You know... I'm thinking a lot about being a ninja." 'Luna Yanaihara '(矢内原 ルナ Yanaihara Runa) is a Cool-type idol and the deuteragonist for the fanseries [[PriPara: Universal Stars!|''PriPara: Universal Stars!]]. A member of HaLuCiNate☆, she uses the brand Astral Weise created by her sister. Appearance Civilian As a civilian, Luna is a female character with a slim figure, middle-back length mauve hair and droopy mint eyes. Her mauve hair has some parts tied up in a curly side ponytail (hair tie not visible) with evenly parted sharp bangs. The bottom half of her hair is notably wavier than the rest. PriPara Inside PriPara, Luna's mauve hair grows a shade darker and her mint eyes now has specks of gold. Her side ponytail also has been parted into two halves curling on each end with the addition of a visible black hairband. The curled ends of her hair is also much darker than the rest, giving it a gradient effect. Personality As a fresh student in Hydrangea Academy, Luna is described to be extremely laid-back and lazy to do anything she has no interest in/too time-consuming. Piles of homework stays unfinished as the result of her laziness and procrastination, however, she managed to finish everything right on time to stay on the teachers' good sides. This signifies how sneaky and cunning she can be in order to keep everything in peace while still following her own terms. While she often jokes around and pull small pranks on people, she is very reliable especially when put in charge of something. She can be level-headed and reserved at most times, her presence able to calm down a group of people in harmful situations. Her realistic thinking and intelligence (to a degree) proves to be quite useful during exams and tricky situations, such as during the escape maze game she and her team joined. She often switches schools, and while she brushes it off as not a big deal, it was heavily implied she was lonely. Inside of PriPara, Luna's personality does not differ too much compared to her outside counterpart. She is, however, more prone to panic and anxiety as her calmness decreases inside PriPara (or, as Alicia says, 'pent-up energy she has to hold in to stay dignified). This 'energy' can sometimes be translated to "random blurting at mostly inappropriate times". Etymology '''Yanaihara '(夜夢原): Ya (夜) means "night" while nai (夢) reads "dream", which, when combined, translates to "night dream" and hara (原) translates to "field", a common component in Japanese family names. While it exists, the surname is very rare among Japanese people. The kanji ya and nai is also modified a bit to fit into Luna's characteristics and image compared to the more commonly-used kanji for the surname. 'Luna '(ルナ): Luna is a common Latin name meaning "moon". This is a direct reference to her image as the "moon" in HaLuCiNate. Stage Songs * Deadly Death Lifestyle ** Subtle rock song with fast-paced lyrics and rhythm. * Nyx Opera ** An elegant song that contrasts a lot with her first song, Deadly Death Lifestyle. * Step Up! (HaLuCiNate☆) * Diamond Tears (HaLuCiNate☆) * Hope (HaLuCiNate☆) * Light Up The Sky/Your Sky/Our Sky (Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts) * All Around! All Gather! Marching Stars! (Mixin♡HaLuCi♡Hearts) Coords * Macaron Starry Goddess Coord * Crystal Night Sky Coord * Feather Print Coord * Aqua Phoenix Coord * Lock Reflect Coord * Lush Sparkle Cyalume * Bewitching Rebel Coord/Rainbow Cyalume * Thrill Check Rainbow Cyalume * Sapphire Moon Rainbow Cyalume * Sapphire Moon Shining Double Cyalume * Eternal Moon Glory Making Dramas Trivia * Her main color is midnight blue. * Among the HaLuCiNation (HaLuCiNate's fandom), Luna is known to be the "moon" of the group. * She likes dogs and spaghetti. * She dislikes the ocean and food with no taste. * It was mentioned that Luna does daily morning jogs even though she isn't quite fond of outdoor activities. * She, along with the rest of HaLuCiNate, dislikes the ocean and usually reacts at the mention of it. ** Her disdain for the sea in general is caused by her near-drowning when she was 10. * Luna is noted to have the most Rainbow Cyalumes (3). * As her sister, Luna often helps Lucy design some of the outfits for Astral Weise. * She switches schools often, with Hydrangea Academy being her latest change. ** The longest she has ever stayed on one school is for 2 years at 8-10 years old. Category:Female Category:Females Category:PriPara: Universal Stars! Category:Cool Idol Category:Cool